1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ball cock rotary type valve for controlling the height of fluid in a tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The combination of a diaphragm type ball cock valve which is controlled by a float has precedence in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,521,745 and 2,681,661 disclose the combination of a diaphragm type ball cock valve controlled by a float operated pilot valve and U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,994 discloses a float-operated rotary pilot valve controlling a diaphragm valve. A limitation of diaphragm type ball cock valves in the prior art was that the fluid passage through the diaphragm valve itself precluded effective sealing of the valve resulting in eventual wear and erratic operation. The present invention contains no fluid channels passing through the pressure surface of the diaphragm valve thereby eliminating leakage of fluid between the opposing chambers separated by the diaphragm promoting more efficient operation and longer life of the valve itself. Pilot operated rotary valves containing passageways for the flow of fluid within the valve require effective sealing in order for fluid pressure to alternately increase and decrease in the chambers in communication with the diaphragm valve. This invention utilizes a lip seal plug in the outlet port of the rotary valve which is sealed against the valve housing wall by the fluid pressure itself when the outlet port rotates out of communication with a fluid channel and promotes more efficient operation of the diaphragm valve by substantially eliminating fluid leakage.